User talk:Elite Commander Fett/XAS-257 Petawatt Laser
__TOC__ Dude...this the escentially that other laser, just on a bigger scale. Antimatter and Argon don't equal lazer... SPARTAN-118 22:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute. Are you telling me that even though LASER stands for Light Amplification by Simulated Emission of Radiation, the great amounts of electromagnetic radiation from an antimatter-matter reaction, when focused properly, does not create a powerful laser? Because that's what happens with today's lasers, except using nonvolatile materials? I'm not a rocket scienctist, so I don't have a clue! XD But seriously, Antimatter and Argon probably won't make a laser. And considering how this is bigger then that other laser, won't all the same problems occur? How do you store Antimatter? Antimatter is, well, antimatter, and does exactly what the name says, anti- matering stuff. Meaning: the storage vessel; the barrel, and the Argon gas. And not all problems are solved by shields...SPARTAN-118 00:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Antimatter can well be used if contained within a magnetic field that suspends it from interacting with any other matter. Have you not ever heard how the Warp Core works? Uhh...no, actually. I didn't know antimatter existed actually. SPARTAN-118 00:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ...THAT is why the new Star Trek movie is coming out. To teach youngsters these days about the magic of the Enterprise, alternate realities and Continuum Distortion Engines. Seriosuly, though, the laser can exist and work as detailed. Lol...unfortunately, I can't stand Star Trek. There was one a Star Trek convention, and a friend bought me. In the end, everybody died... XD So this contraption really could work (in halo fanon terms, anyway)!? Pesonally, the Exawatt buessness is still not possible...SPARTAN-118 00:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I think that before anyone debates this, let the guy have a chance to describe. I think that this is a pheasable idea. However, I think that when you do work on the page, make sure you describe for the Physic-illiterates how the Argon and Antimatter comply to form a weapon, in essence, describe the system that puts these together (Don't just say mix 'em and shoot them down a magnetic barrel), and also describe how it manages to generate 1 exawatt of power. If you want to make a weapons system involving extremely advanced physics, be prepared to back it. SPARTAN Rozh 05:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Matter-antimatter interactions produce non-directional spread-spectrum high-energy photon emissions and do not form LASER emissions. According to Surko C.M. in Nature (2007), matter-antimatter interactions such as the proposed argon-antimatter interaction in the "Exawatt Laser" will produce "photons that are highly energetic X-rays or γ-rays" — LASER radiation is defined by Wikipedia as both "narrow wavelength" and "coherent". The matter-antimatter interaction may produce photons between 1015 - 1019 Hz (a ten-thousand fold difference)) ; clearly, the photons produced are not "narrow wavelength". Furthermore, the antimatter-matter reaction has no directionality; photons are emitted in all possible and all vectors. Based on this, I don't think that it is plausible that LASER radiation is achievable through a matter-antimatter mechanism-based process. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) What he said! :P XD But, basicly, it won't work, right? SPARTAN-118 05:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) But if the photons are contained within a low-variance antiproton constrictor field, won't they be more cohesive and able to be directed into a patterned''(or, if the LHC works some millennium soon)'' single beam? I mean, even if it can't be based as a small arm, the mechanics exist in any technologically-advanced society to devise some way of housing it. :With respect, do you understand what you're even saying? "low-variance antiproton constrictor field" makes no sense. How can an "antiproton field" be a "constrictor field"? What's it supposed to constrict? It would annihilate anything that came into it. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You know what? Fine. Go ahead and prove us all wrong with your overachieving superior knowledge of everything. I just won't argue it anymore. Elite Commander Fett, go ahead and say whatever you want about the laser. No body but the people who are convinced everything has to be in their small perspectives will say anything. There. I explained the operation of the laser. I don't think you should put the Physically Impossible template on something that you don't know if it would or wouldn't work. Yes put the template on something that we know is impossible, like say, Energy-mass converters. OK. I added more information to the article, so it will hopefully make more sense to people now. All right, are there anymore complaints that you have? Because, if not, I am assuming that either (a) you don't car, or (b) its not Impossible and Unrealistic. 01:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. 1)It doesn't have a unlimited supply of Antimatter to power it. 2)Its not possible with Antimatter, as, Antimatter will antimatter anything. Shields will not solve it! SPARTAN-118 01:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Antimatter will antimatter everything? What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not saying it has infinite antimatter, just a fairly large store of it. A pinhead of antimatter has an explosive yield of several kilotons, if not megatons. I repeat, a PINHEAD! Antimatter is the most volatile stuff in the universe, and yes, before you nail me to the wall on this, it uses a small amount of antimatter. 04:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC)